User talk:Thesupghost
Feel free Feel free to leave a message plz, help your self.''Monsters exist'' they are inside us. 22:26, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Yeah, it isn't easy. But thanks. There are three sides to any argument:[[User talk:TooNBaku|your side, my side, and side where I'm right.]] 15:20, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I would put it up on Amazon, and you would buy it. Agent Z- Storm and Spitfire trainee | basestyle = background: gold | group1 = | list1 = User Page Talk Page My Blog | group2 = | list2 = }} 23:22, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Tell me what Bakugan you would buy... Then I'll give you a price. I also sell Pokemon. Agent Z- Storm and Spitfire trainee | basestyle = background: gold | group1 = | list1 = User Page Talk Page My Blog | group2 = | list2 = }} 23:39, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes. it is selling on eBay and Amazon for about 15 dollars, I bought it for 7, so I'll sell it for ten. It's the only place you can find it this cheap. Agent Z- Storm and Spitfire trainee | basestyle = background: gold | group1 = | list1 = User Page Talk Page My Blog | group2 = | list2 = }} 00:53, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh- actually it's selling for 30 dollars, I'll sell it for 12 dollars. Agent Z- Storm and Spitfire trainee | basestyle = background: gold | group1 = | list1 = User Page Talk Page My Blog | group2 = | list2 = }} 00:54, April 28, 2011 (UTC) FF I used to play Fusion Fall. Not anymore. FLUSH THE CAT DOWN THE TOILET! 02:20, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Helios DNA That wasn't me. If you want the code, talk with Lordphantom. Thanks. "There's only one difference between me and a mad man. I am not mad." -Salvador Dalí (talk) 17:27, May 2, 2011 (UTC) hey ill give you the code if you have any thing to trade!13:56, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Lordphantom (talk) lordphantom Code Hey, Thesupghost I would like to have the one you offered me before - the Cyclone Percival, if that is all right. And yes, I can brawl tomorrow. But my family is having a garage sale so I would have to brawl around the evening. Why don't you name a server, place and time and I will be there. Can't wait.Zachattack31 (talk) 00:50, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, thank you very much. I can tell that we are going to be really good friends here and on Bakugan Dimensions. I prefer to not be all fancy and everything, unlike some people on here (whom I will not mention). Anyway, I will be on the Lumagrowl server at 7 tomorrow. See you then. Once again, thank you very much. If there is anything I can do to help or for you, just name it.Zachattack31 (talk) 01:03, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Brawl on Dimensions - Sorry! Hey friend, I wanted to say I am sorry for not coming to Dimensions on time. My family had a garage sale today and simply put, it was a BUST! Complete waste of time. But that was not the reason why. It was my cold. I am not feeling well right now; I have a coarse cough, numb ears, sore throat - you get the idea. I thought I was getting better and I would have no problem with coming on BD today. But it actually got worse when my Mom asked me to do some work moving barrels of rocks and it just accelerated everything. I was coughing so bad she told me to go in, lay out, take a nap and don't play on the computer or video games (she does not know about BD). I did that and I just woke up and realized the time. So, once again, I am sorry. If you can set up another time, I will try to be there on time. Thank you very much.Zachattack31 (talk) 00:50, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Huh... Making new sig...''Got to'' go Ultimate! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110430171120/ben10/images/thumb/a/ab/Ul1.jpg/216px-Ul1.jpg 16:14, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, Sorry for forgetting to respond to your message. Yes, Wednesday works great. I don't believe I have anything planned for that day, unless my Mom and Dad need me. Just name a server, place or time and I will be there.Zachattack31 (talk) 03:28, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, just to let you know, I am on Dimensions now on the Dharak server at the school. I will be on until 9 tonight. Can't wait to brawl tonight!!Zachattack31 (talk) 17:40, May 25, 2011 (UTC) hey...u wanna trade dna codes?Ventuskuso (talk) 18:14, June 18, 2011 (UTC)ventuskuso